


Dry Bowser Gets Tired

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser is exhausted from working his bones off, only for a bunch of annoying enemies to pester him.





	Dry Bowser Gets Tired

Dry Bowser yawned as he was doing some work on one of his cars in a garage situated at one of the colorful GBA battle courses, trying his best to get it into top shape for the next race as several guys showed up, with it being quite clear that Dry Bowser did not want to see them or have them around him.

"Hey bonehead, you wanna race?" A Dry Bones taunted as he played around with his skull with both of his gloved hands.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he glanced by, holding a wrench in one of his bony hands. "I'm a bit busy here, in case you're too thick in the brain to see..."

"With this junk? Ha!" A black robed Shy Guy taunted as he flailed his arms.

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes, being annoyed by these punks. "It might be trash to you, but it's valuable stuff. You obviously don't know when to not judge a book by its cover."

"Well we don't need to. You're just a bunch of bones!" A Paragoomba stated while flapping his white wings in the air, with him and the Shy Guy laughing.

"Dude, I'm right here." The Dry Bones pointed out as the Paragoomba and Shy Guy stopped their laughter, realizing that they were friends with a turtle skeleon.

The enemies eventually decided to leave as they noticed that Dry Bowser was no longer paying attention to them, with the skeletal reptile continuing to work on his car as he paid no mind to the annoying batch of enemies trying to get to him. "Finally... couldn't stand those jokes being around me anymore," Dry Bowser said to himself.


End file.
